A Deadly Curse
by squee-beepers
Summary: Under the influence of a curse, Kagome runs away, but while trying to make it to the well, several unexpected things happen that throw the rest of the Inuyasha group into total chaos. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A Deadly Curse**

**Chapter one**

This is where things stand this night: we're days away from the well; there are many dangers and obstacles between the well and us. So, why should I decide to leave since things seem so hopeless, and I so weak? Simple: I'm through with Kikyou and Inuyasha's pointless excursions. He left to go to her only a couple of minutes ago , and for once, I hope he stays gone until the sun rises at least. That way I can get a head start and avoid being apprehended half way to my glorious piece of mind, and hopefully out of sniffing distance by the time the sun peeks over the trees.

You may also wonder why I decided to leave in the first place. I started pondering about my worth in this group only a couple of nights after the battle with the once good doctor and the Shichinintai. Anyway, during that battle Inuyasha called out to the mortally injured Kikyou. The level of concern in his voice made my heart shatter, despite my knowing all along he obviously had those kind of feelings for her, even if he won't admit it. I watched Kikyou's stolen souls leave her body from behind a fiery prison, a gift from the Shichinintai. Inuyasha seemed to have forgotten that his friends were in danger of being burned alive.

I stood up, and before I could change my mind, I placed my rolled up sleeping bag in my pack as quietly as I could (thank goodness Shippo was asleep next to Kilala, I don't know what I would have done), double and triple checked that I had gathered all my things up, slipped my shoes on and rose to my feet. Next, I slide the almost full bottle of jewel shards into Miroku's partially open hand. I turned in the direction of Kaede's village, intending to depart through the well, and stopped on the edge of camp, my back facing the east. The part of the forest that held my gaze was dark and had a foreboding look about it; the forest I would shortly venture in to.

I turned to face the smoldering embers of our fire and to gaze upon the faces of my friends for possibly the last time. Suddenly, my eyes were hot and my throat was tight with unshed tears. Could I leave my friends behind? Make them worry, and remain unaware of my plight and the direction of my thoughts on the concept of finally being free of this constant heartache.

_'But…is freedom really what I need? Or does all this mean something more than what it seems?' _Miroku slept on the other side of the camp, as close to Sango as she would permit. Sango had her hand tucked under her cheek, her legs drawn up to her stomach. She always slept like that. Her hand would be asleep when she woke up, as it always was. She would have to wiggle it to get it awake. Tears broke the surface at this simple morning routine of Sango's that I had forsaken and looked over. I'd never be able to see it again…. I made a funny croaking noise in the back of my throat that seemed to be stuck there. My head and eyes lifted to look at the spot where the sun would rise in several hours time (hopefully by which time I would be gone). I could see Kikyou's Shinidamachu on the horizon above the trees; they reminded me of the miniature widely colored lizards that you often find in the well house back at home.

I discovered, (quiet unexpectedly, actually) that I loathed Kikyou with all of my heart and soul with a convicting and blind passion that branded itself on the insides of my mind. This feeling did not make any sense; I don't think this way. I took an involuntary step back because this frightened me. Never had I felt such a strong negative emotion of this magnitude for anyone or anything, even Naraku.

_'What's wrong with me?' _ To hate someone so passionately for something that you have no control over is transgression. Does Kikyou hate me like this as well, I thought? Are Kikyou and I identical in the feelings we have for each other (believe you me we have much in common, but what about that)? In my opinion, she only has one thing that I do not have, that really matters: the love of Inuyasha.

_'Just forget about it,' _I thoughtand I did just thatMy crossed arms tightened and then loosened around my chest. I then began to walk away and toward the forest. My saunter then turned into a jog that, only after a few seconds, evolved in to a panicked sprint.

When I stopped my cheeks were damp with salty tears that I didn't remember shedding and my lungs were trying to take in all the air they could in one short gasping breath; my heart beat was slowing back to normal. I had stopped before a rushing river, which let drink the roots of an old gnarled oak. The twisted and bent branches of the tree that were suspended over the torrent cast shadows on the waters surface that looked reminiscent of hands with sharpened claws that waited patiently to rip and tear. I shivered and turned away from such dark thoughts. The crescent moon was high in the sky, almost directly above my head. It gave much light to the night, but only a hand full of stars was visible to the eye, for it was cloudy and likely to rain.

_'Great, genius. The day you choose to split and it'll probably rain. Exactly how much noise did you make during your little drama episode, huh? Their probably looking for you now, you know. Just as well, it should rain. Then Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find your scent. But just in case….' _I rubbed my nose and cheeks with the palm of my hands and leaned against the oak tree to take off my shoes. I put my shoes securely in my bag and stepped into the icy river. It was a smallish river, but it was large enough and fast enough to be a river. The water was sure to be cold this late and I did not think I would be able to stay in it for to long without catching a severe cold, or worse, hypothermia, something they surely didn't have a cure for in this era. However, it might give me a little advantage: I won't leave behind any footprints and my scent might be washed away with time and rain.

As I stood in the river, I felt the strong, persistent current tug at my calves. It was a strong that after a few hours who push anyone to the point of exhaustion. But maybe if I keep to one side, I'll be less likely to get washed away. The water came up to just below my knees. My feet didn't sink into the soft, gritty bottom. The water was like ice. I wiggled my toes, sending up a cloud of brown mud, and began my journey home. I kept close to the west side of the creek, and kept my eyes peeled for snakes. I hate snakes.

Of course, after about an hour of walking through the mud and water it started to pour icy sheets of rain. Knowing the weather was bizarre and unpredictable in the Feudal Era I decided to try to wait the shower out and maybe rest. I came to the opposite bank of the river with much difficulty and ducked under the leafy boughs of a tree I didn't know the name of for shelter. The ground was moist but at this point, it was better than dealing with the full force of rain in a creek that was only going to get colder due to the miserable, freezing rain.

I laid my bow and half-full quiver on my left and dropped my pack unceremoniously beside it. I then pressed myself against the miraculously dry bark of my temporary home and begged for the warmth it had to offer. My knees were comfortably nestled under my chin, in the infamous fetal position, with my head resting against my drawn limbs. I huddled as close to them as I could, and still feeling the tree's warmth I wrapped my arms tightly around them and closed my eyes. I felt exhausted and drained to the point of no return.

My head snapped up and my hand leap to my bow as I quickly leaped to my feet (I still had no shoes on). The very last thing I suspected was to sense a jewel shard, but I did. This shard was severely tainted, its holder having a bad disposition. It was possessed by a youkai; I recognized as much from the feel of its aura. The Shikon jewel shard was about ¼ of a mile in the direction of my eyesight, and approaching at a pace that slowly decreased, (I think it smelled me) but was nonetheless fast.

Rain or not if I stay here my believed momentary lead would be defiantly lost and I don't think I have what it take to defeat a youkai of this caliber, and in this abominable weather. However, what I knew was it was fast and big and undoubtly strong if it possessed a jewel shard. At least I had my miko powers, so if worse came to worse…. But if I could run-

However, it was too late for indecision. The youkai had come to a complete stop when it reached the clearing around me. This snake youkai was at the least thirty feet long with a powerful muscled body with scales that shifted hue without the aid of light. The jewel shard was in the topmost lip of the snakes black hood, right above its eyes. At it's disposal were fangs as long as my arm and three times as thick; they dripped green venom that let of a smell not unlike that of decayed flesh.

It wrapped itself around a young birch tree, an odd thing for any snake to do. Its head was reared back, ready to strike, while tendons tensed and loosened under it's rough hide. Worst of all were its eyes. Deep and hypnotic they were; they didn't shift like its' scales did, but stayed black and violent. It regarded me in what I was sure was contempt and amusement.

I subdued my fear and loosed a Hama no Ya. My arrow missed and instead sunk into a nearby tree. The youkai seemed to take this offensively because it uncoiled itself from around the tree and used its' pointed tail to sweep me off the ground. I landed half in and half out of the icy water of the river. Small waves washed up and over my back and then cascaded over my shoulders, thoroughly drenching my uniform.

I had only seconds to feel sorry for myself when pain exploded in my right arm, leaving little bursts of white light imprinted on the insides of my eyes: I had broken my forearm and fractured my upper arm in three places. In addition to my arm, my bow had broken and washed into the creek along with most of the contents of my bag. The freezing temperature of the water kept me from passing out, making most of my body feel blissfully numb. I had no defense, a broken arm and countless nicks and scrapes; add those together and they equal disaster.

I lifted myself awkwardly to my feet. Instantly everything around me blurred. I took two or three wobbly steps and turned to face the youkai. I found my arrow that had gone astray, and tried to hold in my gaze but my head had turned warm and fuzzy, throwing my eyes out of focus. The trees were out of proportion with the rest of the world; they acted as if they were dancing, wanting to perform for wary travelers, a dance that would lure them to their doom.

The stupid snake had coiled itself up once again; this time around the same tree that my arrow had flown into. It's pointed head was raised in the same position of contempt and hate, with feelings of intense entertainment glinting in it's eyes. Yes, it was very entertained: I played the part of dinner very nicely. It regarded me with eyes that told me without words that it was playing with me. That yes, I would probably die and never make it home.

The tree cracked as the youkai squeezed it with his powerful body. The young birch toppled over and made a great cracking noise as it hit the grass, part of it suspended over the water. The babbling brook changed direction to work around the tree, to find a new route around the collapsed banks on either side.

My eyes lost sight of the arrow but then fixed themselves on the place where the jewel shard was located. In a gesture I had practiced many times with Kaede, I closed one eye and positioned my hands on either side of the youkai's massive head (my right arm still hurt terribly). I closed both eyes now, and released my aura into the air, so the youkai could taste it, and know what it was dealing with. Hey, at least I was considerate.

The youkai gracefully uncoiled itself in one movement with a great demonstration of speed and sprang forward just as I released my stored purified energy.

_'So much energy! How did I do that?' _They collided in a spectacular display that sent me to my knees. A kaleidoscope of colors lit up the air as pain exploded in my arm and my head; the youkai let forth a scream laced with anguish and extreme pain as it was purified in an array of many colors. Miko power (that was harmless to those that viewed it) was viewed and felt for a great distance in all directions. I had misjudged the dose of energy it would take to purify him, an act that could prove fatal. I didn't have a chance of surviving the rainy night unconscious.

Arms clothed in rain soaked material caught me as I slipped into unconsciousness. I remember hearing an excited and scared voice before everything became dark.

"She has been cursed, according to our previous arrangements?"

"Yes, everything is in order."

"Good. I require the stone, now that the first step of my plan is underway."

A dull brown drawstring handbag was exchanged between persons. "I've done my part, now fulfill yours."

"I think that you shall get what is coming to you; besides, we're not quiet finished. But now I need you here should any problems show themselves. I think that you may find yourself in such a position that you wouldn't what to leave….." A brown leather bag as equally dull as the first was unceremoniously thrown to the ground at the feet of one of the dark strangers. The audible clinking of gold was heard; it was quickly snatched up.

"You believe you can buy me with gold?"

"I think I have. Now, demonstrate, for me, the proper use of this stone."

What do you think? I know it's kind of boring, but it'll take me a little while to have it running smoothly. I do have a plot typed out, so I sort of know where I'm going with this. Remember, it's my first fic! If it really sucks, tell me. Or if it only kinda sucks, tell me that too. I think I can take flames…. But if you think it's any good I'd appreciate it if you'd review. Thank you oodles! SqueeBeepers

P.S. Also, I'm trying to get the names of everything straitened out and spelled correctly, so just bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Deadly Curse**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: major OOCness from just about everyone in this chapter! and**

**I don't own any characters. That's the only time I'm gonna say it, but it stands for every chapter before and after this.**

Inuyasha had been gazing lightly at the embers of the fire for the second hour, (deep in thought about certain things), when the wind changed direction to the south, vanishing his recent thoughts. Her scent was carried on the cool moist breeze, toward his highly sensitive nose. It smelled lightly of dead things, but more strongly of clay and the forest she was condemned to walk until her souls stopped coming to her. It wasn't a pleasant smell; it made his nose wrinkle.

_'Not like Kagome's scent….' _Inuyasha made sure that everyone was asleep before he descended from his branch high in the dead limbs of an ancient pine. It's a wonder how the branch held his weight, but he was always light on his feet, a well-received gift from his demon side. His last thought forgotten, he entered the edge of the forest at a deliberately slow walk, but still… eager to get to her. Yeah, eager….

Inuyasha emerged into another clearing a little ways from camp and found her sitting under the black shadow of a humongous tree that seemed to rise strait up into the stormy clouds. She was waiting for him, he could tell, even though she would deny that accusation if questioned. Kikyou's empty, gray gaze met his own. Therefore, the confused hanyou took his seat beside the undead miko and thought of what to say. Nothing immediate came to mind, which was strange; they could always talk to each other.

The miko with the gray eyes laughed a short, mocking laugh after a while as if to say, "Look what's become of us."

"Is this how it's to be, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, her beautiful voice weighing every word as though it had significance. "We meet and say nothing, not even a comment on the pitiful weather? Is that girl so fascinating to you?" She was right, the weather was pitiful and Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome.

_'Inuyasha, I need to know before I do this. All I want is to make you happy, even if it's with my other half. But, I must make sure that we still don't have a chance….' _Her thoughts completely betrayed her presented attitude. Still Kikyou plowed on.

"Kikyou, you know that's not it. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, what with the Shichinintai and Naraku…."

"You were always pitiful at lying, Inuyasha; especially where my reincarnate is concerned."

"Damn it, Kikyou. Is that what you want to talk about? Kagome? She's just a stupid girl who happens to be able to see jewel shards, that's it. If she looks like you, what the hell!"

"Inuyasha, quiet fooling yourself. You keep coming back to me because you feel obligated to. You quiet feeling anything but pity for me along time ago." What Kikyou said actually had foundation it seemed. Despite that, Inuyasha was still angry. More to the point, his pride would not take it.

"Then why the hell do you keep coming around? If you _knew_ I'd feel "obligated" to come then why do you keep showing up! " This conversation was going in the same direction that all their other conversations had. This was only the thirty-seventh billion one this year. However, this time Kikyou's reaction was different. She rose to her feet and took a deep breath, her bow still clutched tightly in her hand. One of her soul stealers swooped down and deposited a soul that entered through the fabric of her miko garb. Kikyou glowed in an ethereal light for a moment and then returned to her normal color.

"Inuyasha, this is the last time I come to you. I…we have both come to a point where neither of us finds anything worth forging in the other person. Maybe only one of us comprehends it, but it is there. Inuyasha…I suppose what I'm trying to say is…I…" It wasn't like Kikyou to hesitate; she was normally very strait forward with everything. The curious half-demon rose to his feet and took the couple of steps that were necessary to come face to face with the rarely distressed miko. Inuyasha pressed his fingers under her chin and brought Kikyou's face closer to his.

Inuyasha gasped at what he saw. Kikyou was possibly the closest to human he had ever seen her since she had been resurrected and made to live a tormented life as a creation of clay. Her eyes were on the verge of spilling tears and her bottom lip was shaking in suppressed emotions. Kikyou's famous gray orbs were alive like they never had been in a spectrum of emotions thought incapable of someone so dispassionate and cold.

"I love you with every particle of my broken soul, Inuyasha. It is because I love you that I cannot be with you. You have all you want in Kagome; I see that. She is intelligent, caring and tries to find the good in every creature, alive or undead. She may be clumsy and a novice archer, but at least she is alive. Warm, pulsing flesh and blood. I am cold and undead, a reaper of innocent souls." Kikyou's face had gone back to sans emotion. She broke from Inuyasha's embrace and put a foot of distance between them. She wouldn't meet his gaze either.

"You don't love me. You fear the day you are destined to die, because of your promise to follow me to hell. You would like to stay here with her. I understand this to be what you truly want." Now she did lift her eyes up to the half-demon who had remained uncharacteristically silent all this time. Inuyasha thought he could see where this was going, a direction he was not sure about yet…. Still, he kept quiet.

"Inuyasha, when I die you…I want you to promise Kagome as soon as she wakes that you'll never look back on what we had together. Promise her I…am no more to either of you." Kikyou plastered a fake, stone-cold façade on her face and stared at Inuyasha fiercely, just daring him to try to disagree, even as it began to rain. Silently Inuyasha pulled Kikyou under the shade of the generous acorn tree and just held her. Kikyou succumbed to his warmth and allowed herself to rest upon his shoulder, with her face buried in the folds of his haori.

"Your minds made up isn't it?" Kikyou nodded wordlessly into his chest. The rain seemed to get heavier and the air colder. "Strangely enough I don't feel angry, just sorta…relieved, I guess. Maybe you are right. Maybe I do love her, and maybe I don't love you in the way I thought." Those words stung Kikyou despite their ring of truth. At least they both knew the truth behind this twisted love triangle.

The two creatures spent only a few moments in each other's embrace before they broke the sweet contact for the final time.

"Do you promise, Inuyasha? You are free if you do. Free to go to her."

"Yes, I-" The wind changed direction and once again flooded his nose with a medley of scents, one of which was Kilala approaching with Sango, Miroku and Shippo astride. No Kagome, though. They broke the horizon of the trees, scattering Kikyou's soul stealers in all directions. Kilala touched the ground in a blaze of fire that didn't seem to be in danger of being extinguished by the rain. Shippo answered his question before he could even ask it.

"Inuyasha, Kagome-chan's missing! All her stuffs gone and the rain has washed away any foot prints and-"

"What he means to say is Kagome-sama must have left of her will. No kidnapper would think to pack her stuff for her, let alone her sleeping bag." Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He couldn't smell her scent in this crappy weather. Tracking was not an option either. She could be hurt, or worse, and all he could do was stand here and make assumptions about what happened.

"Kikyou-" Inuyasha was interrupted a second time. , this time by a powerful blast of miko energy coming from an indeterminable direction. It washed over them with such force that Shippo was knocked off his feet and sentenced to bonk his head on a thick tree root sticking up from the soil. A Miko's purifying energy was usually deadly to a youkai or half-demon but this time it was harmless; it only left behind a tingly sensation that lingered in the toes. Just as quick as it came it left.

Kikyou was the first to speak, "That was defiantly Kagome's energy. It came from that direction." She gestured to the unassuming west, a direction that looked as unsuspicious as the others did. It was clear that she was trying to be helpful, even though it was not her thing. She earned herself many weird looks from the rest of the group.

"Yeah, thanks, ya know, for what you said." That's all Inuyasha said before he leaped in the direction Kikyou had pointed. 'Any second I spend here could be a second too long.'

"You're welcome…." However, no one heard Kikyou's acknowledgment. They had already taken off in the search for their beloved friend. Kikyou placed her bow in its proper position and started her journey to the north, despite the rain.

Kikyou's directions paid off, because only after 30 minutes of seemingly futile searching, they found a clearing that looked like it had been blown apart with tremendous force. Even though the scene did not look good from above, maybe it would look better once closely inspected. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo landed with Kilala only moments after Inuyasha arrived. He was already busy trying to read the quickly eroding signs of the battle. Meanwhile, the others had fanned out looking for anything that could tell them that Kagome was alive.

Sango had taken to the parts of the bank that were not under water; the rain had caused the river to swell to enormous proportions covering some parts of the battle. She wasn't very hopeful on finding anything, but she would not give up that easily. If any signs could point to Kagome being alive then that was all the better. Shippo and Kirara were to her left rummaging through the broken plant and tree debris. Sango thought she heard Shippo sniffing back tears. She held her own back and continued her search.

Miroku did not like the way the trees around the newly made clearing had fallen. Undoubtedly, they had been squeezed by something powerful. The way the bark had snapped and splintered was his evidence. He parted the trampled bushes and made his way to the roots of a young sapling that had been ripped from the ground. Dirt still clung to the knotted roots; worms wiggled, partially exposed to the dawn air. A broken arrow shaft embedded in the upper trunk of the dismembered tree caught Miroku's attention. He yanked it out and immediately recognized it as Kagome's arrow.

"Inuyasha, I've found something!" Before Miroku could blink, a flustered Inuyasha yanked the shaft from his hand. He sniffed it and growled deep in his throat. Whatever he smelled, it was not good.

_'At least it's quiet raining,' _thought Miroku as Sango, Shippo and Kilala joined them. It had in fact quiet raining a little while ago. Nevertheless, it had taken its toll: Telltale signs of the battle were turned into gooey mud.

Inuyasha had begun the search again after discarding the broken arrow shaft. It didn't take him long to find something, but it was the last thing he thought he would find. A piece of the Shikon jewel shard. Something must have happened to Kagome if she could purify a youkai yet be unable to retrieve the jewel shard. A jewel shard left unattended was quickly snatched up.

"Did you find-" Sango's question was interrupted by merciless laughter, coming from a woman alight a giant feather. Kagura, the wind sorceress, had her fan that could wreak terribly destruction opened and covering the lower portion of her face, as if it were some sort of popular accessory. Her cold eyes portrayed a knowledge that she knew those before her would pay dearly to receive.

_'I didn't even smell the wench! I should have!' _Inuyasha silently berated himself for his carelessness. _'Not paying attention is what got us here in the first place! Don't drop your guard!' _

"What the hell do you want?"

"_I _want to know what you're looking for. You look pitiful, stumbling around for something you obviously won't find." Kagura allowed herself a wicked grin.

"I ain't got time for your riddles, witch! Just spit it out!"

"Yes, if you know where Kagome is, please feel free to share." Sango didn't say anything during this whole exchange; neither did Shippo. They both seemed slightly out of it. Kilala was little again, just looking at Kagura.

"Of course I know where Kagome is, silly. All you had to do was ask! Didn't you know that?" Kagura then got a sickly smile on her face. She masked her face in a disgusting simper. "But one does begin to wonder. I mean, you were obviously good friends, right? But, then why did the girl flee? Was it perhaps because of that wretched Miko? Tell me I'm very eager to know."

"Cut the crap, Kagura!" Now Sango spoke up. "Just tell us where Kagome-chan is!" Sango was beginning to become alarmingly violent.

'_Sango….'_

Kagura snapped her fan back in a movement that caused the air to move and blow back her hair. Then with her other hand she tossed to the ground the broken half of a bow that once belonged to Kagome. Her smile was predominating on her face. "It was a very heroic battle, actually. I didn't expect so much from such a little thing! The odds were defiantly no tipped in her favor, I can tell you that much. That youkai took care of her in a snap." In addition, for good measure, Kagura snapped her fingers. "What I mean to say is, our dear Kagome is… dead. Right as she released her final amount of energy the youkai hit home with its' deadly fangs. The girl was burned to death by the acid in the youkai's poisonous venom. She screamed quiet vividly, as I recall."

Dead silence met this disgusting anecdote of death. Inuyasha clutched the broken half of Kagome's bow until his knuckles turned white. His head was bowed to hide the tears that were quickly rising to the surface. When he spoke, his voice was level and unfeeling; his eyes portrayed what he felt.

"You watched her d-die? You watched her die and didn't do anything?"

"Why would I want to? Really! Use your mind, it's very handy. Now, I believe, is the time for me to depart. My Lord Naraku has many things he wishes me to do in only a minimum amount of time. However, I'm sure he would allow me to extend our… condolences on your loss." Kagura's feather rose into the air, taking her, laughing all the while up, with it.

Sango prepared to attack, but Inuyasha intervened. "**Don't, **Sango." His voice was level, and unappealing.

"Inuyasha, she watched Kagome d-die! I can't let her get away with this. I need my revenge, and its right there!" Actually, it wasn't anymore. Kagura was merely a spec in the distance, a spec that was swiftly disappearing.

"I know. We will get our revenge. I-"

"You'll what Inuyasha? Save the day? Perform a miracle? If you hadn't gone to that damn woman then Kagome might not be dead! It's your entire fault; you've always been messing up Kagome-chan's life and now this time it's permanent." Sango had gone from sad to angry to homicidal, and it was all directed at Inuyasha. The half-demon in question felt he deserved every harsh word laid upon his ears.

"Sango, there's no need to become so verbal. I am sure no one regrets this more than Inuyasha. Right now we need to take time to gather ourselves, and then I think we should discuss returning to Kaede's village." Miroku's advice seemed to be taken to heart because the occupants of the group seemed to forget their squabble, and to remember more clearly the recent tragedy.

_'Sango was right. If I hadn't went to Kikyou last night I might have been able to stop Kagome from leaving. But… would she have still left anyway, later on I mean? Why did she leave? Was it… me? Did she really hate me that much? I guess I was kinda mean…. No! That stupid wench should have just gotten over whatever the hell was bothering her! If she had just sucked it up, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! She shouldn't even be allowed to be here. Look at all the lives she messed up!' _Inuyasha's thoughts had taken a complete 180° turn for the worst. His irrational anger was explosive in his mind; it left no room for sound thoughts or grief of any sort.

"That baka…." Shippo was the first to look up, and he didn't like the look on Inuyasha's face. He was angry, Shippo could tell, but angry with whom?

"What, Inuyasha…?"

"Kagome, that's what! If she'd just stayed put, she wouldn't be dead and we'd be able to finish finding the rest of the jewel shards (which I might add is her fault in the first place)!" Miroku, who had just broken up a fight where Inuyasha was blaming himself for what happened, was mildly surprised at this turn of events. Sango just stared at Inuyasha as if he had grown another head.

"Inuyasha… did you ever stop to think-" But Miroku was interrupted by another angry out burst.

"- that Kagome is just a stupid little girl with no skills or talents, who always gets in the way, and hell! I don't know, maybe she deserved what she got! There's no telling with that witch…." Everyone was stunned into silence at this angry speech. They just kept staring, Sango with tear-stained cheeks and Miroku with a miserable expression. Shippo wasn't showing many emotions at all; his face was as blank as an unpainted canvas. Then suddenly a master painter put on the little Kitsune's face raging anger and the deepest betrayal.

"How dare you say stuff like that about Kagome? All she ever did was try to be your friend, Inuyasha, and fix the mistakes she caused. Most people would just ditch you, say it wasn't their problem. A stupid, selfish half-demon, they'd say, just let him rot for a hundred more years. She's probably the only human in the whole of Japan who'd put up with you and you'd just spit on her memory because of your stupid pride! She didn't deserve you!" Miroku, who seemed to be the only one keeping his head on, moved closer to Shippo. Kirara attempted to rub against Shippo's legs, almost knocking him over.

Inuyasha's smirk faded from his face, just as fast as it had come. "You're just a kid. You don't understand what you're saying." The truth is Inuyasha was quickly regretting the things he said. He'd die before he admitted it to those three.

"No, Inuyasha." This time Sango spoke "I think _you're the_ one who doesn't understand." Her voice was icy, as were her eyes, as she picked Hiraikotsu from its resting place against one of the toppled trees, and began to step toward Kirara with a purposeful stride. Miroku regarded her in trepidation, as did Inuyasha.

"What are you doing…?"

"Leaving, Inuyasha, what does it look like? Kagome may have been able to put up with you speaking _to_ her that way, but I **will not **stand here and listen to you, of all people, talk _about _her that way. Come on Shippo." Shippo gave one dark glare to Inuyasha before hopping into Sango lap. She was already sitting on the newly transformed Kirara. All eyes turned to Miroku.

"Sango, maybe Inuyasha didn't quiet mean what he-"

"Miroku, of course he did! He'd be the first to admit it, too! Are you coming, or not?" Miroku seemed indecisive, as he slowly looked from angry faces to a confused and depressed face.

"Did you really mean what you said, Inuyasha?" Miroku knew Inuyasha didn't mean what he said, but if Inuyasha would still insist that he meant every word (I mean he hasn't exactly said he didn't mean it) of what he said then Miroku didn't think Inuyasha was worthy of any friendship that was passed his way.

Inuyasha still would not meet Miroku's gaze. His heart was screaming no! as loud as it could, yet it was drowned out by his merciless pride and independent will. Quietly and numbly, Inuyasha nodded his head. He still did not meet anyone's gaze; he didn't think he could.

Miroku nodded his head in acknowledgment; it was all he expected. He saddled Kirara behind Sango without so much as a word to Inuyasha or anyone. Shippo seemed hesitantly pleased.

"Good bye, Inuyasha…." That was all Miroku got to say, as Kirara sprang into the air and rose higher, starting in well-rounded spirals, and then turning north, where Inuyasha was left far behind. Even his keen eyesight couldn't detect his former friends.

The half-demon in question just stood rooted to the spot, shock evident in his hansom features. Only several thoughts registered in his mind, running repeatedly through his mind like a broken recordOne of which was that he had screwed up big time.

The grown hanyou, who was so much like a little lost boy, cried for himself that day; cried for what he had lost and cried because he was all alone once again, only this time it was possibly irreversible and undeniably his fault.

"Isn't she so interesting to watch?"

"Um…yeah…."

"I know. How long does it usually take for the curse to take full effect?"

"A month. Two, just to be certain."

"That's not too bad." The snapping of a door could be heard and light filtered into the room casting faces into view. One was a man with a baboon pelt over his head and back, the other a beautiful young woman with long red hair. They both surrounded the blood red stone.

"I've informed them of the Miko's "death"." A smirk grew upon the face of the man known as Naraku. The picture in the stone had vanished, but Naraku still held onto it tightly.

"Wonderful, Kagura. Now get Kohaku, and prepare for your next task. It is a while in the making"

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura gave a short bow to Naraku and acknowledged the woman in the room with a slight dip of her head. Didain at the red haired woman was etched in every line of her face, but still she payed her respect.

Kagura slid the door shut behind her, casting the occupants of the room into semi darkness.

So, what do you think? Kinda long, I think. But I just kept on getting idea after idea. They won't stop coming! I dread getting writers block, but hey, it happens to the best of us, eh? Thank you oodles and oodles of noodles!

Squee-beepers


End file.
